Beginnings: Lily Luna Potter Begins First Year
by anniek281
Summary: Wriiten for Assignment 8 of my Major and Minor Arcana Class. Prompt: Write about a character beginning first year at Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.


When Lily Luna Potter woke up on September 1st she was extremely excited. She had stayed up late the night before, packing. Ginny had finally forced her into bed after hours of packing, unpacking, and repacking .Today she would board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She only hoped she hadn't forgotten anything.

Getting dressed much quicker than usual, Lily took the last look she would have of her room, for a while. She gave her favorite stuffed animal, a purple dragon named 'Puffles', an quick squeeze, and went down to breakfast. Her entire family was already at the table. " Good morning sleepy," said Harry affectionately. They had a quick, subdued, yet cheerful breakfast. When the last plate has been cleared, Harry brought the car around. He's then levitated all their trunks into that magically expanded backseat. There was no way James, Albus, and Lily's trucks would have fit any other way.

The ride to the station was a very slow one for Lily. Unknown to her it was only about 5 minutes. While slow it was also very happy. You could feel the electricity in the air. They got to the station with 15 minutes to spare. Harry got trolleys for all three children. Lily her short self could barely see over the top of her trolley, and Harry how to help her steer.

Boarding the train took little time. The children hugged their parents. Lily cried a bit, which most first years do. She also promised to write twice a week, every week. We'll see how long that lasts.

All the family slowly drifted into their apartment. Teddy and Victorie coming in just before the train left the station the station. They were holding hands and looking tousled. Lily wondered if they had been standing outside. What an innocent mind.

The trolley which came by, and got about 100 galleons from them all combined. At least a quarter of that came from Lily's older brothers. Teddy bought some pumpkin pasties for Victorie and then much to Lily's disgust kissed Victorie. Lily quickly buried her head into her bag and came back with the money for 'Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans'. The trolley witch smiled as she handed over the candy and tottered off.

Out of the corner of her eye Lily saw Rose being nudged by her best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Rose leaned over and Scorpius whisper something in her ear. She nodded.

"Lils, Hugo is there anything you want to know about Hogwarts?" she ask suddenly breaking Lily out of her observation.

I've got a question, " I announced Hugo. "Do you really have to fight alligator when you get sorted?"

All the older students laughed. Lily wonder why. Was it true or had he gotten it wrong? Was it a crocodile instead?

Teddy was the first to recover, No, who told you that?"

"James," said Hugo and Lily in unison.

"Figures, "muttered Lucy who had been fairly quiet until then.

All the women and Teddy got up, pulling out their wands as they did so.

"James Sirius Potter how dare you." growled Rose.

" Sorry mate," said Teddy.

None of the others spoke they just gave him murder glares. None of the guys in the compartment try to stop them. They were on mission. The guys knew it. They knew Ginny had taught all the girls the Bat-Bogey Hex. As it was James had set himself up to be hit by it several times, why hurt themselves as well?

James was hit with the hex, but first they put a binding spell and silencing charm on him. Once Rose's watch went off she said " Time to get in our robes!" Glancing at James she added, almost as an after thought, " I'll just leave him to you boys."

Lily, Hugo come with us."

As they went to get changed she explained the concept of the Sorting Hat.

Lily was thrilled when they finally arrived at Hogwarts. She suddenly heard a familiar voice...

''Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Lily followed the sound and soon found herself standing before Hagrid, his beard much grayer that it had been in her father's school days.

" Lily, look so much like yer granmum, you do!" he said by way of greeting.

He continued calling out until all the first years had been gathered. Hagrid then steered them toward the boats saying as he did,

" No more 'n four ta a boat! "

Lily grabbed Hugo's arm, and began talking. Two other students slipped into their boat Lily gave them a faint nod, and continued talking.

" I can't wait to get sorted! I'm so excited! " she rambled.

" Yes, I know Lily, " said Hugo. " You told me every time I came over this summer."

At this point they were told to follow Hagrid's boat to the castle. They rounded a bend and were given their first view of the castle. There was a collective gasp. Lily had seen the castle many times before for Victory Day celebrations, but this was different.

Upon rowing to the shore they were lead to the Grand Entrance. Hagrid knocked on the door, and Professor Longbottom, Lily's uncle, opened it.

" Got the firs' years, Professor. " announced Hagrid.

"Ah," said Professor Longbottom. " This way children. Stay in a straight line. "

Lily fell into line with the other first years, yet again clutching Hugo's arm. This was it! She was finally starting Hogwarts! She was so excited!

" Ow, my arm!" Lily hadn't realized just how tightly she'd been holding Hugo's arm.

" Sorry, I'm just so excited. " She dropped her hands to her sides anyway.

Soon, they entered the same anti - chamber were Hogwarts first years had gathered for generations. They were left alone while the Sorting was prepared. A great murmur ran through the room as ghosts filed in, Lily took comfort in seeing familiar faces.

" Hello, Sir Nicolas." said Lily reconizing the Griffindor ghost from Victory Day celebrations.

" Hello, my dear. Finally starting Hogwarts, are you? " asked the friendly, old ghost.

" Yes sir. So is Hugo. " replied Lily.

Sir Nicolas glanced at Hugo. " Lovely, absolutely lovely. Well, I must be off." With that, he glided through the wall. He was soon followed by the other ghosts.

Professor Longbottom then reentered directing them into the Great Hall. Standing in front of the teachers table, Lily watched her uncle sit a rugged, old hat on a stool. The hat then sang an amazing song, the entire student body clapped at the end.

Several people got sorted before they came to 'P'. Lily didn't pay much attention, but she did know a few things. Vincent Bulstrode, to the shock of many, got sorted into Griffindor. Amy Goyle went to Slythern. Lily's good friend Alice Longbottom was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Finally they called "Potter, Lily! " Lily ran to the stool , nearly tripping. Much like her Aunt Hermione, she crammed the hat onto her head. Then tje hat began speaking in her mind.

_ Another Potter? Your becoming as common as the Weasleys" said the Sorting Hat._

_" Well my mother's maiden name is Weasley, and I'm the youngest Potter. "_

_ The Sorting Hat then continued " We'd best get you Sorted. "_

_"Can I please be in Griffindor? " asked Lily. _

_You certainly have the makings of a Griffindor. Is that truly were you wish to go?" the hat asked. _

_" Yes, " said Lily. " I want to be with my family. "_

_" Then I place you in __**Griffindor**__! Lily heard the last word screamed out into the Great Hall. _


End file.
